The New Companion!
by CaitlinTheArtist
Summary: I made Lucy, A shy girl that is descovering herself. I hope you guys like her! As she always says BE YOU! Beauty Encourages You Of Your Own Unique Self
1. Companion's Side!

I have woken up in a strange place, surrounded by stage people and a big blue box, what do these people want from me...

I slowly open my eyes to myself laying down on a grainy surface and slowly sit up. Where am I? I slowly sit up and brush the dust of my ripped denim shorts and my grey zipped up hoodie. I unzip my hoodie and dust of my tucked in singlet, then look around me. "Where am I"? I ask myself looking around. In one corner is a blue box, but it is surrounded by odd alien creatures, so I decide to explore farther away from the box. I go to the the edge of a cliff, It looks like I am on a deserted mountain which no one has been near for ages. I poke over the edge and look into a river full of larva. I gasp and pull back and drop onto my knees "Where am I..." I cry sobbing into the sleeve of my hoodie. I pull my hands into the sleeves and stand up and wipe my eyes. I need to find out where I am, and what they want from me. I look over at the box, and the guards are gone.


	2. Doctor's Side!

I scratch my head and circles around the TARDIS main board, I am all alone in the TARDIS with only the sound of the TARDIS buzzing as I talk to it "I know i'm so stupid.." I say to the TARDIS putting my hand down on the main pannel in the centre of the TARDIS. The TARDIS monitor bleeps so I lift my hand up from the pannel and move towards the monitor. I move it around until it towards my face and the security footage from outside.I see a girl lying on the floor, huddled up in her hoodie. I look closer to the monitor, She is crying. Her strawberry blonde hair is covering her face and her hands and body are buried in her grey hoodie. She lifts her head up, and turns and looks at the TARDIS. Her eyes glow blue but a struck with red from the crying, and black eyeliner running down her face. "Send the guards away" I say into the TARDIS microphone, I look back into the monitor and the alien guards slowly move away from the TARDIS and go to have a look at something else. For the mean time, I want to know who this girl is, and how she got here.


	3. Companion's Side! 2

I slowly sit up and pull my hand out of my sleeve and wipe the running eyeliner off with the palm of my hand. I slowly rise from my feet, and my legs wobble from fear. I slowly walk over to it, but I feel like I am being watched, so I put my hoodie up and over my head and put my hands up to my face. I walk closer and closer, until the huge blue box in right in front of my eyes. I slowly walk around it, my fingers brushing along along the woodwork that is painted a beautiful blue. I got back to the front of the box, In a black sign is white writing that says in big block letters 'POLICE Public Call BOX'. In the tiny note near the door, I move my hands away from my face and read it closley:

POLICE TELEPHONE FREE FOR USE OF PUBLIC ADVICE & ASSISTANCE OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY OFFICERS & CARS RESPOND TO ALL CALLS PULL TO OPEN

I take a step back, What is this box? I grab hold of the door handle and jiggle it a couple of times, It's locked. I press my ear up to the door and listen closley, inside is a buzzing sound and the faint sound of muttering. How could someone fit in there? Also what is the noise?


	4. Doctor's Side! 2

She slowly sits up and wipes her eyeliner away from her face. She stands up, and heads towards the TARDIS. I spin the monitor towards the controls of the security system and turn on all the cameras. As she reaches the TARDIS I aim the camera on her. Her eyes glow blue and her strawberry blonde hair is kinda greasy from sweat and dust. And she lifts her hands up to touch the TARDIS, her eyes light up with fear. She runs her hands over the TARDIS as she goes to the back of it then the front. She stands there and she puts her ear on the TARDIS door, She listens in and I look in the monitor. Her face has suddenly lit up and the TARDIS lightly buzzes. I don't know if I should let her in, she jiggles on the door handle, but the TARDIS is automaticly locked. I use the monitor to take the security footage and do some reasearch on her. her name is Lucy, a shy quiet girl who lives in the town of New Zealand, But how did she end up here?


	5. Companion's Side! 3

I sit down and lean my body against the box and curl up in a ball, hoping the guards don't see me. I put my hood up and over my head and tuck my hoodie into my knees and rock back on ford. Does anyone else know I'm here? whats inside that box? I hear someone talking inside, a man. I don't know if he can harm me, or what he/it is capable of. I un-tuck my hoodie from my knees and stand up and face the TARDIS door. "This is it" I say to myself, taking a deep breath and knock on the door lightly.I wait for a bit, and after a white everything inside goes quiet. I stand outside the door with worry in my eyes, why is no one answering? whats inside there? I lift my hand up to knock again when the door opens and a strong grip pulls me in.


End file.
